Equinox
by Ryujinbito
Summary: A new threat has come to Forks. A new girl named Luna-Aria, move to Forks. The good vamps & wolf pack have to join up yet again to get rid of these new & old enemies. Can the Cullens help Luna-Aria before she joins the Volturi? Will the Cullens make it?
1. Chapter 1: Until the Sun Comes Out

**Equinox**

**Chapter One: Until the Sun Comes Out**

_Author's_ Note: Hello this is my first Twilight fanfic. I added a few new character of my own and of course kept the original characters. It just wouldn't be Twilight without them anyways I'm trying to write more fanfics. Thanks for my friends on here who remember me. I appreciate the feed back. Go easy on me please.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the original character's from Mrs. Meyer's books.

* * *

It was a cold and snowy day as I treaded along the streets, careful not to slip on the snow covered surface. I smiled as I looked up at the new high school that I transferred to, Forks High School. I looked around seeing if I could recognize anyone when all of a sudden someone bumped into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you ok?" said a brown-haired girl.

I looked up and to my amazement; the girl that bumped into me was Bella Swan. I felt myself about to fall backwards when cold hands grabbed my arm. I had to look twice when my eyes met his golden ones.

"You're still clumsy as ever Bella; you almost knocked this poor girl over." Edward had a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh be quiet Edward!" Bella stuck her tongue out at Edward.

Edward grinned at Bella as she stuck her tongue at him.

"Thank you." I smiled at Edward.

"You're welcome miss," said Edward as he pulled me back on my feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Bella.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I bent down to pick up my books.

"Oh let me…" said Bella but before she could finish her sentence Edward already had picked up my school stuff. "Fast like always Edward." Bella rolled her eyes.

Edward grinned. "So do you know what class you're going to?"

I rummaged through my book bag, pulled out my schedule, and looked at it. "I have biology with Mr. Banner."

"Cool that's where we're going. By the way my name is Bella Swan and this idiotic person is Edward Cullen." Bella poked Edward in the side.

"'Idiotic Person?' Gee thanks Bella. Who's the one who bumped into her in the first place?" Edward's grin grew wider.

"Well it's really icy out Edward." Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"My name is Luna-Aria Comersin." I smiled at Edward and Bella's little argument that they were having.

Edward placed his finger over Bella's lips to silence her and smiled. "You have an unusual name Ms. Comersin." Edward grabbed Bella around the waist.

Bella squeaked as Edward grabbed her.

"Thank you Edward." I had my back toward the rest of the school when I quickly turned and smashed a snowball in the air with my hand.

"Wow that was amazing." Mike yelled out as he came sliding on his heel of his feet on the ice. "You had your back turned. How did you know that snowball was coming?"

"Hi Mike." said Bella.

"Hi Bella, hello Edward." Mike brushed the snow from his hair.

"Yes how did you know that snowball was coming?" asked Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm really not sure. I just did." said Luna-Aria.

"Well at least you know I'm Mike. Mike Newton. What's your name?" Mike shook my hand.

"My name is Luna-Aria Comersin." I said to Mike with a small smile.

"I like you name. Luna-Aria is your first name correct?" asked Mike.

"Yes it is." I said calmly.

"What class do you have right now Luna-Aria?" asked Mike.

"I have Biology with Mr. Banner." I straightened the strap on my book bag as Edward, Bella, and Mike and I were talking outside.

"Cool us too," said Mike.

"Hi Edward, hi Bella." A small girl with short, black, and spiky hair that seem to pop out of nowhere smiled brightly at Bella and Edward.

Edward groaned. "Alice do you always have to do that geeze." He looked at her.

I knew that Alice is Edward's sister. I knew a lot more then the Cullen family even knew other than for Bella, knew. I know their secrets. That's the main reason why I'm here in Forks. I wondered if Alice knew who I am since she has the ability to see visions. I noticed that Alice's nose was crinkled as to signify that she was confused about something.

"Ummm do I know you?" asked Alice a little confused.

"Ok well I'll see you guys in class. Nice meeting you." Mike smiled at me.

"Yup see you later Mike." I waved at him as he left.

"OK who are you really?" asked Alice.

I blinked confused. "I'm Luna-Aria Comersin."

"I know you know who we really are." said Alice. "I saw you for a split second then I saw nothing. Why is that?"

"Alice calm down." Bella placed her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Umm I have to get to class before I'm late for my first day." I said trying to act cool.

"You know who we are don't you Luna-Aria?" asked Edward.

Just then, the sun came out of the clouds. Alice, Edward and Bella gasped and stood still.

"Nikkō Yamu!" (translated to 'sun go away') I said quietly.

Instantly the sun went behind the clouds. I knew at that moment that this was going to be a long journey ahead of me.

"What the hell?" Edward looked at me.

"What did you do?" asked Alice.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"How do you know Japanese Luna-Aria?" Edward eyed me cautiously. "And why did you say 'Sunlight go away?'"

I knew I was in a predicament and didn't know what to say or do to get out of it. Just then, my cell rang.

"Oh, be right back." I said to Bella, Edward and his sister.

I walked away to answer my phone. "Nice timing Kamrin. How are you?"

Kamrin's voice was heard on the other end. "Hey Luna did you make it at the high school?"

"Yes I did and I just met some friends. I can't talk right now Kammy I'm about to go to class right now. I have Bio with them now. I'll call you at lunchtime. Love ya." Just as I hung up the phone, Edward was next to me.

"Who are you? Tell me right now or else." Edward glared at me.

"Is that a threat Edward Cullen?" I allowed my eyes to change colours.

He blinked. "No it's a promise."

"Edward Cullen, I am of no threat to you or your family." I lowered my voice so only he could hear. "Yes that was me who made the sun go back into the clouds. I didn't want you or your family to be exposed so I made the sun disappear behind the clouds. I am able to do magic like my younger sister, Kamrin. She will be arriving to Forks sometime this week. My abilities are more advanced then my sisters."

Edward's forehead caressed. "Can you prove that you can do magic but nothing that will be so suspicious?"

"Yes I can. What do you have in mind?" I asked Edward.

"Hmmmn…" Edward looked around.

I bent down to grab a handful of snow. I looked around to make sure that no one could see then muttered, "Kōri Bara!" (means ice rose) The snowball transformed into an ice rose.

Edward smile lightly. "Very impressive Luna-Aria."

"OK folks time to get to class everyone," said Principle Greene.

"Ummm Edward…" I said lightly.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret unless you want me to say something."

"Thank you Edward." I gratefully smiled.

"I am curious why I can't read your thoughts, magic right?" asked Edward.

I smiled and answered his question telepathically. 'Only when I want my thoughts to be heard, Mr. Cullen.'

He blinked then smirked. "Very well. I see that you are NOT a threat to my family and me. Ms. Comersin."

"What a relief." I said smiling.

Edward and I walk back to Bella and Alice.

"That was a long time Edward," said Alice.

"Sorry Alice. She is no threat to us," said Edward pulling Bella back into his arms.

"It is true Alice I do know what you and your family really are that your kind isn't a myth." I hoped Alice would accept me when all of a sudden a flash came before my eyes. When I realized I was looking at a huge hill with three black hooded figures standing around a small pedestal with a large, ancient book on it. I heard my name being called then the flash went away as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Luna-Aria are you ok?" asked Bella.

I looked at Alice's face. She seemed stunned. I knew she saw the vision with me. "You saw it too huh Alice. The…" I lowered my voice so the three of them could hear my voice only. "The Volturi in their cloaks well actually they were the three ancients; Marcus, Caius, and Aro."

Alice looked confused at me. "How come I was able to see your vision with you and how are you able to see visions? You're obviously not human."

"I'm not sure why that happened." I said calmly trying to figure out the vision. "I am human."

"Are we skipping class folks?" said Principle Greene as he walked over to us.

"Sorry Mr. Greene. We were just helping Luna-Aria get the basics of our school," said Bella.

"So you're Luna-Aria Comersin," said the principle.

"Yes sir and I already have my schedule with me." I said to him.

"That's good well get to class now Ms. Swan, Mr. and Ms. Cullen and Ms. Comersin." Mr. Greene turns and walks away.

* * *

_Author's Note: So how did I do for the first chapter? Well thanks for reading and don't forget the reviews. I have to thank Crystal Okamino, without her encouragement I wouldn't be doing the best I can do at my stories. Thanks Chrissy-chan Ja Ne_


	2. Chapter 2: Edward's Heartbeat?

**Equinox**

**Chapter Two: Edward's Heartbeat?**

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Equinox. R&R thanks Ja ne

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Mrs. Meyer's books or any of the original characters.

* * *

Bella, Edward and I walked to class as Alice gracefully skipped along to her class.

"Oh you must be Ms. Comersin," said Mr. Banner.

I quietly nodded and Bella smiled at me. "Luna-Aria Comersin. Luna-Aria being my first name. But if it easier Luna would be fine."

"Please sit next to Mike Newton, Ms Comersin," said Mr. Banner.

I didn't have to look up because I knew Mike was happy that I was his lab partner.

"Ok class what I'm passing around a dead frog that has been preserved in a colorless gas. A substance called formaldehyde. If any of you would like to leave, you may do so now. You can do some other project for me later for credit." Mr. Banner looked at his class.

I noticed a few girls and one boy left the room.

"So you wanna start or do you want me to?" Mike asked me.

"You can if you want." I said.

Mr. Banner came around with a rolled up cloth bounded with cloth string. "Now these are your tools you will be using. Be very careful there are various cutting tools that ARE very sharp." He placed one on each lab table. "The formaldehyde is very powerful. You may begin as soon as you receive you tools of cutting."

Mike carefully unrolled the tools from their resting place. When Mike carefully picked up the scalpel, I had a sudden flash before my eyes. My vision showed Mike passing out from a bad bloody nose as he poured the frog into the tray. The formaldehyde fumes going into his nose.

'Luna-Aria are you ok?' asked Edward telepathically looking at me over his shoulder.

'Mike is going to pass out from a bloody nose. We will end up at your dad hospital. Call him after it happens.' I answered Edward back through my thoughts.

Just as I said that, I quickly grabbed a handful of tissues from our lab table and as soon as Mike tilted his head back to sneeze, I quickly placed the tissues to his nose. His nose began to bleed instantly.

"MR. BANNER WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" yelled Edward as he came over to my side as Mike passed out.

I whispered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Edward.

"What happened?" said Mr. Banner as he came running to us.

"The formaldehyde got into his airway and dried his air ways causing his nose to bleed. He needs to get to the hospital quick he just went unconscious." I said looking at the teacher.

I saw Edward pull out his phone. "I'm calling my dad at the hospital to let him know Mr. Banner. I will drive Luna-Aria up to the hospital. " Edward hit a few buttons on his phone.

"Ok good idea Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner jumped a little as the bell rang. "Everyone homework is going to be chemical poisoning and what the effects are. Due Tuesday. Have a great long weekend."

Everyone filed out of the room. Alice came into the classroom. "Hello Mr. Banner."

Mr. Banner was cleaning up a bit. "Hello Ms. Cullen."

"Edward and Luna-Aria are heading up to the hospital to check up on Mike," said Bella.

Alice walked over to us and whispered, "I know I had the vision too."

After a while, Edward and I looked up to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen walking to us.

"What happened here?" He said as he put down his medical bag.

"Carlisle, this is Luna-Aria Comersin. She the one who was with Mike Newton when this happened."

"Hello Ms. Comersin." Dr. Cullen smiled at me.

"Mike passed out from formaldehyde poisoning. His airways dried and bleed instantly." I said gently.

"I see, Edward help me pick him up and put him on the stretcher." The nurse came in rolling the stretcher in the biology room.

Thanks Karen." said Dr. Cullen as he placed an oxygen mask over Mike's face.

The nurse nods and leaves.

"Carlisle I'll meet you at the hospital. Luna-Aria and I will be there shortly." Edward turns and looks at Bella. "Bella go with Alice to the house I'll be there after."

"Aww but why Edward?" asked Bella.

"Don't worry it shouldn't take long Bella." said Edward smiling at her.

'Has Bella gotten over your fast driving yet?' I said mentally to Edward.

Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Ok see you at home Edward," said Alice as her and Bella left the classroom.

"I'll let the principle know that you left with Edward to the hospital." said Alice.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I grabbed my bag.

Carlisle left the school with Mike and went up to the hospital.

In Edward's silver Volvo…

"So what other things can you do for powers Luna-Aria?" asked Edward as he drove his normal speed, which is fast.

The speed of Edward's driving didn't bother me. "Well I can actually do what your family has the ability to. I can read thoughts like you; have visions like Alice and not so much as control the emotions of other but I can tell what the emotions are around me. You see Edward the reason why I'm here and the reason why my sister will be coming is that we, my sister and I are after an ancient spell book that the Volturi have. It was an heirloom from our family that somehow got in the Volturi's hands. We just want it back. I have been having visions, real detailed ones of your family and Bella's past. That's why I know a lot about your family. Including other visions of the people that you are in relating to."

Another flash appears before my eyes. I felt Edward slow the car down.

"Luna-Aria?" Edward murmurs.

When I felt the car stop, I put my hand on his hand so I can share my vision with Edward. My vision shows Edward and his family in Paris with the guards of Volturi around us and Aro holding the spell book in his hand. Aro has a wide grin on his face and says my name. I blink and make the vision go away. "Crap Aro knows or will know I'm after the book. This is not good. He will be expecting me." I cursed under my breath and hit my hand on the dashboard.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Edward asked as he shut the car off.

I just notice that we were at the hospital parking lot.

"I have to talk to Carlisle and learn all I need to know about the Volturi since he stayed with them for a short time."

I quietly breathed for a few minutes, trying to control my quick movements of my heart.

Edward seemed to notice my heart quickening. I knew he could hear it thud against my chest rapidly. He placed a hand to my forehead to cool me down. "Hey calm down. If keep this up your heart will beat out of your chest."

I looked at him and started to laugh. "Your right Edward. It just I don't want to involve your family with this mission."

"Don't worry about it." said Edward.

"Well I do because I saw your family in my vision. Unlike Alice, my visions ARE set in stone. They can't be changed." I swallowed the lump of air in my throat.

"Please calm down I'm able to read your thought in the back of your mind." Edward looked at me.

"Oops. Sorry well I know you and Bella are together but can't help it if you're so…kawaii." I looked at him and smiled.

"You and a lot of girls do think I'm cute." He laughed too. "Well, shall we check up on Mike and see how he's doing?"

"Sure just let me control myself and no I won't put you under a love spell." I chuckled at Edward's thought.

"Oh you caught that train of thought did you?" He chuckled too.

I nodded my head at him and tried to calm myself down.

"Ok you're good. I can't read your thoughts at the moment, well until you want them to be heard." He dropped his hand from my forehead, opened his car door, and climbed out.

I felt cool air on my face as soon as he opened the car door. It felt nice.

"Oh, Alice and Bella just got to the house by the way." I said as I also got out of his car and shut the door.

"You can tell where people are?" asked Edward.

"Yeah and what they're doing. It's like have a built in GPS. I can tell from where everyone is it doesn't matter what the distance is. That means from anywhere on the world. Right now Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are hunting." I said in a daze looking at nothing. "Alice and Bella went up to Alice's room so that Alice could try some cloths on Bella. Bella doesn't seem so happy, and wishes you're home soon."

"Interesting." said Edward as he closed his car door.

"Only when it's useful. I hate using this power though." I snapped out of my daze and looked at him.

"Why's that?" he asked looking at me.

"Well to me it's like I'm prying into other people's business and I don't like doing that." I closed my door and walked over to Edward.

"I see how that can bother you." Edward said.

We both started to walk up the path to the hospital. The automatic doors opened and we were soon greeted by Dr. Cullen.

"How's Mike doing Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"He's quite doing well. He is out of being unconscious but he's sleeping peacefully. Thanks for your quick thinking Ms. Comersin." said Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle, Luna-Aria has to speak with us in a very private room," said Edward.

"How private do you need it?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Out of 'human' ears." I said.

Carlisle looked at me cautiously and looked at Edward. Edward said nothing.

"It's about the…" I lowered my voice, "Volturi."

"I see. Right this way." Dr. Cullen led Edward and me to the end of the hall and down one flight of stairs.

I looked around. It looked to be an old office room but was converted to a storage room. There was all medical stuff on shelves. I noticed he took off his nametag and placed it on a nearby table. I knew this meant at this moment on, until he put his nametag on, that he was Carlisle Cullen the vampire and not Dr. Cullen. He pulled out some chairs for the three of us to sit on.

"Go ahead and tell him from the beginning Luna-Aria." said Edward as he took his seat out of politeness.

Carlisle did the same. I took my seat and cleared my throat.

"Well you see Mr. Cullen…" I began when Carlisle quietly interrupted me.

"Please call me Carlisle." He spoke softly.

I nodded and continued. "Same goes for me, call me Luna-Aria." I breathed out quietly, "You see Carlisle, my sister and I come from a long line of 'witches' I guess you can call us but I prefer calling ourselves 'magic users', anyway a long, long time ago the Volturi somehow got their hands on our families ancient spell book. My sister has a long way to learning the craft." I paused not sure, I should tell anymore of my story.

"What's wrong?" said Carlisle.

"Huh, oh just thinking." I looked up at them.

"Don't worry we won't judge you." Edward answered my thought.

I smiled and continued, "I on the other hand am well educated but I too am still learning the craft myself. I can do many spells as well as have learned some special abilities. Some like your family. Well I can have visions past, present, and future, like Alice. That is how I know a lot that has happened to you and everyone that you know. I also know much about everyone's past by just looking at them. If I get the spell book back then I can gain more powers and be able to amazing things. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes please do Luna-Aria," said Carlisle.

"Umm Edward do you mind if I use you as an example?" I looked at Edward.

"Yes you may." Edward said.

"Well, keep in mind this is temporarily and remember as soon as you feel the warm feeling take a big breath in." I said as I raised my hand and placed it over his cold chest.

"Okay go ahead," said Edward.

I gave Edward a small tug sending some energy from my body into his. I heard him take a quick gasp. I felt his heart beat under my hand.

"Is…is that my heart beating?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes Edward. As soon as I let go you will become a vamp once more." I said.

"Amazing! Simply amazing," said Carlisle. "How long can you keep up with this?"

I suddenly closed my eyes, as I felt dizzy.

"LUNA-ARIA!" yelled both Edward and Carlisle.

My eyes slowly opened. "I…I'm fine. It just took more out of me then I thought it would. Well you just saw I can't bring your human form back for long but once I gain stronger with my magic, longer is very possible. I can bring back smaller things like a dead hamster or…"

"Possibly an organ?" said Carlisle.

I smiled. "Yes or an organ."

"Fascinating." said Carlisle.

I smiled at Carlisle's enthusiasm. "I figured you would be." I looked over at Edward.

"Edward are you ok? I'm sorry I should have picked something else to try on you."

"No that was fine." He was quiet for a moment. "That was unbelievable." He had his hand over where his heart just had thumped again. He looked at me and softly hugged me. "You are very gifted Luna-Aria."

I blinked amazed at his words trying not to cry. "Thank you."

"So you need information about the Volturi right?" ask Carlisle.

"Yes I know all who are a part of the clan dead and alive…well I mean of the undead. The Volturi leaders consist of Aro, who can read every thought a person has ever had once he has made physical contact, Marcus, who senses relationships, and Caius, who has no known power. Aro's wife, Sulpicia, Caius' wife, Athenodora, and formerly Marcus' wife, Didyme, who had the power to make others happy, also act as leaders. There are the guards which consist of 32 members including Jane, who creates illusions of pain; Alec, who is able to cut off the senses of others; Demetri, who can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind; Chelsea, who can change emotional bondings; and Renata, who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her (classified as a "shield"). The majority of the Volturi guards remain nameless at least to my knowledge."

"Very interesting Luna-Aria you are well informed." said Carlisle. "What do you know about our family, the Cullen's?" Carlisle looked at me interested in the knowledge that I know of the oldest living of the vampire kind. "I'm wondering how and why the Volturi would want with a spell book from magic users'." Carlisle rubbed his chin.

"That's what I thought too Carlisle." said Edward.

"You want me to relate the history of each of your family of what I know?" I asked, as I had to put my hand on my chair to steady myself.

"Yes but Carlisle maybe another time." Edward looks at me. "You seem very tired and look as though you're about to pass out at anytime." He gently puts his cold hand up to my forehead. "You are a little warm."

"I'm okay." I go to stand but soon realized that I did not feel my feet from underneath me.

Edward catches my thought and quickly catches me.

"I'm…sorry." I manage to say to them as my eyes fought to stay open.

"Edward just bring her to the house. I don't sense anything medically wrong with her so it just might be only her powers that drained her. She just needs rest." Carlisle placed his stethoscope over my heart. He heard me gasp a little. He looked at me. "Oh sorry was that cold?"

I smiled weakly. "Just a little but it's about the same temp of your skin."

"True." Carlisle smiled. "Tell Esme to hunt without me tonight. It's going to take a while to process some paper work."

"Will do." said Edward as he looked at Carlisle. "Are you able to stand or do you want me to carry you Luna-Aria?" His eyes wandered over to me.

"I think I can walk." I felt Edward put me down.

"How do you feel?" asked Carlisle.

I gasped. "Edward I'm going to fall…"

Edward quickly caught me before I fell. I looked up at him feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Edward…I think I might be too much to handle." I said quietly trying to dismiss my embarrassment but I knew that Edward and Carlisle could see right through me.

"Don't worry about it Luna-Aria." Edward said to me. "Carlisle, I'll take her back to the house so she can rest." Edward said as he turned to look back at me. "No you're not going to be in the way."

I looked at him and sighed. "Great I'm that weak that I can't even block you from hearing my thoughts."

"Don't worry Luna-Aria," said as he held me up.

"Take care Luna-Aria and nice meeting you." Carlisle smiled at me. "You're always welcome in our family."

I smiled warmly at Carlisle. "Thank you so much but my sister Kamrin should be coming soon sometime this week."

"Well she is more than welcome as well." said Carlisle as he stood up and grabbed his nametag from the table.

"You are too kind Carlisle." I said to him.

Edward chuckled.

I saw Carlisle look at Edward as he raised an eyebrow.

'Should I tell him?' said Edward mentally. 'He might find it interesting to the fact that you think looks like a male model. I'm not sure he's ever heard that one.'

'No please don't.' I answered back to Edward through my thoughts.

Edward smiled. "It's nothing Carlisle. She's just really tired and her mind is starting to wander from being weak."

"Ok, take care Luna-Aria." Carlisle put on his nametag. Now he was no longer Carlisle the vampire but Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Edward walked out with me in his arms. They were right I did become very weak. I felt the remaining flow of my energy slowly leave me and then was fighting to stay awake. I tried to sit up.

"No, just rest Luna-Aria." I heard a soft, velvet voice somewhere close by. I knew it was Edward's voice. He softly held me down.

"Ok…Edward." I paused for a second. "Ummm…Edward?"

"Yes?" He murmured as I felt the Volvo hum from underneath us. I wondered when he put me in his car.

"You can tell your family and Bella about me. I give you my per…mis…sion…" I gave into the overwhelming strain and felt myself fall asleep.

In the Cullen house…

"Yeah, she's slowly waking up finally. She sleeps more than Bella does." I heard a deep voice speak from somewhere.

"Emmett be nice. She used a lot of her powers." A female voice spoke next to me.

"Alice is right. She also seems to be a little confused about her surroundings," said a softer male voice.

"Bella honey, let her wake up on her own; she's still a little weak. I can still hear her thoughts a tiny bit. They're mere whispers now. I'm even having a hard time hearing some of them."

Edward's was also next to me.

My eye softly opened. I sat up rather to quickly and felt a little dizzy. I began to fall backwards.

Strong hands held me up for a second then laid me down slowly. "Careful now." Alice said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Alice." I said quietly.

"No thank you for casting that spell today at school. The weather cleared quicker than we thought." said Jasper.

"It was because I couldn't see the outcome," said Alice.

"Oh sorry that was my fault actually. I had to put a spell over me so my true self wouldn't be exposed to your family too soon. I wanted to gain your trust. I had no idea that it would affect your visions like that Alice." I said sitting up slower this time.

"No need to be sorry Luna-Aria." said Jasper.

I closed my eyes for a second.

"Oh! Wow!" said Alice. "That's better." She looked at me.

I opened my eyes again. "There you go Alice."

"Cool, what other things can you do Luna-Aria?" asked a curious Emmett.

"Nothing at the moment, unfortunately." I felt my vision stir as another vision set in.

"What did you see Luna-Aria?" asked Edward.

"I will be meeting Jacob Black later today." I shook my head lightly. "I rather be surprised on what happens."

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

"Well if allowed my vision to continue then I would see how I meet him." I smiled.

"That's cool. How does that happen?" asked Bella.

"Well Alice's visions are different then mine." I said as I swung my legs to drape off the couch.

"How so?" asked Jasper as he stood next to Alice.

Alice smiled and held his hand.

"To cut a long story short, I'm able to share my visions with others around me by just having them touch me." I said calmly.

"That's awesome thing to be able to do," said Emmett.

I look at Emmett. "Not really Emmett, my visions can't be changed. They ARE set in stone. That's one thing I don't like about seeing visions." I sit quietly for a few seconds.

"Hey Emmett, would you like to be able to levitate"

"Hell yeah!" He practically yelled.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Ok stay still and try not to fiddle around too much, or you'll make me drop you."

"No prob." said Emmett.

"Hey Esme come watch this." said Alice.

A second later Esme was at Alice's side.

"What's going on?" said Esme smiling.

"Luna-Aria is going to make me levitate," said Emmett grinning.

"Your just another big kid huh Emmett." I said as I stood up from the couch and stood a few feet from Emmett Cullen.

"Yup." Emmett stuck his thumb up in the air smirking.

Everyone laughed.

"Ready Emmett?" I said shaking my head as I continued to laugh.

"Yeah I am." Emmett stood still.

I closed my eyes and slowly breathed. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes. "Now stay calm Emmett and try not to speak for it will distract me and cause me to lose control and you'll fall to the ground."

"Sure." Emmett looked at me.

I placed my hands in front of myself. Fingers together and with a slow exhale I began to slowly levitated Emmett off the ground.

"Edward are you seeing this?" ask Bella.

Edward nodded his head. "Very impressive huh Bella?"

Rosalie blinked and left the room with her head in the air.

"ROSALIE WAIT!" Emmett called out.

"Emmett I…said not to…" I began when I felt myself lost my concentration and then there was a big boom sound as Emmett Cullen fell to the ground with a flop.

"Rosalie what's wrong?" asked Bella.

"Sorry Emmett are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was awesome Lune." Emmett smiled at me as he quickly got up.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I told you not to say anything cause I knew it would distract me…wait did you just call me Lune?" I wrinkled my nose. "As in the bird called Lune?"

"I'll go talk with Rosalie," said Alice.

"Okay." said Edward.

"Please don't use that nickname Emmett." I said as I shook my head.

Emmett did a belly laugh. "Why not? It's funny."

"Unless you want to be turned into an Emmett ice sculpture, then sure call me Lulu again." I smirked at Emmett.

Emmett looked at Edward in disbelief. "Is she bluffing Edward?"

"I wouldn't get her mad. Any of us should not get her upset or mad. She has a great amount of powers." Edward stopped for a moment when he heard Alice and Rosalie come back into the room. Then he continued. "She was even able to restart my 107 year old heart. I felt human for a short while. Carlisle was there to witness the miracle."

I felt Bella's and the rest of the Cullen's eyes stare at me.

"Is that true Luna-Aria?" asked Esme.

"Yes it is but that type of power takes a lot of energy out of me and that's how I ended up here. Edward had to bring me here to rest. Well you all know that my sister and I are looking to find out all we can about the Volturi. They have our family's spell book. Inside the book there is an incantation for magic users who show the potential to become the highest rank of magic users." I looked at them noticing they were a little confused.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jasper.

"Well you know the T.V. show _'Charmed'_?" I said not sure if any of them seen it or not.

"That's my favorite show," said Emmett. "It's cool seeing a bunch of witches kicking demon's butt with magic."

All of the faces smiled. I knew they either seen the show or at least heard of it. "Well that's good to know that you have heard of that show. Well the book that the Volturi have is our version of 'The Book of Shadows.' in some way or another. Well you know that the 'Charmed Ones' are very powerful when they work together?" I smiled at Emmett's comment.

"Yeah the 'Power of Three,'" said Alice.

"Exactly but imagine that great power within a single incantation to gain that much power but with one person. That incantation is in the book that the Volturi have. If they speak that incantation, all hell breaks loose. All most literally." I sat down on the couch.

Esme came into the room with a mug of hot tea.

I looked up and smiled. "Thank you Esme."

Esme smiled at me.

"You mean if the Volturi use that spell they will have unlimited power and could rule the world, not only in Italy?" said Jasper.

"Yes but luckily only my family knows the secret inscription on the book to open it." I slowly tipped the warm liquid from the mug, feeling its contents warming my insides as they went down.

"That must be really cool to have that power Luna-Aria," said Emmett.

"It's cool only sometimes. But it also has its disadvantages." I said in a cool tone of voice.

"What you mean Luna-Aria?" asked Jasper.

"Not all of my powers are simple to use. They take a lot of energy out of me. They sometimes render me powerless. Which causes me to be weak, and I dislike feeling of being weak. That is why it is necessary for me to become stronger in my magic abilities." I took another small sip of my tea. "If I continue to use my powers in a weak state, I could possibly lose my life."

I noticed Bella wince and look at her finger.

"What's wrong Bella?" asked Edward as he looked over her shoulder.

"I'm fine Edward. Is only a small splinter," said Bella as tried to get the splinter out herself. "I'm not really sure how I got it."

I snapped my fingers and then the splinter was gone.

Bella looked at me. "Luna-Aria did you do that?"

"Yes I did." I smiled at Bella. "I have the ability to heal people and vampires alike." I got up finished my tea, and stretched. "Well I think I might go to LaPush and walk First Beach over there."

"Jacob Black lives in LaPush." Bella perked up a little as I said Jacob's name.

"I know that Bella. My vision showed that I will meet Jacob today." I held my hand out and my green coat appeared.

"You almost have the ability just like Paige Matthews, from 'Charmed'." said Emmett.

"Yeah all I need to do is to orb now." I said smirking to Emmett. "Well, take care everyone."

"Will you be coming back Luna-Aria?" asked Esme.

"As long as I'm invited here at this house. Then yes I will be back here." I said.

"Well you heard Carlisle. You're welcome to be part of the family, you and your sister," said Edward.

"It will be neat to have a witch for a sister." Emmett grinned at me as he walked out of the room singing 'Witchy Woman'.

I blinked. "Ummm…ok he seems to be in a good mood." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Well, see everyone later on today." I waved at Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Edward. I smirked at an idea that just popped into my head. "Hey Emmet."

Emmett popped his head from around the corner of the pillar. "Yes Luna-Aria?"

I smirked at him. "Remember not to get me mad or you will regret it." Then just for Emmett I 'orbed' out of the room.

I could not wait until I got to the Cullen house to hear what Emmett thought of me orbing out. I reappeared outside of the Cullen House and Edward was waiting for me.

"I figured you would be back. It wouldn't look too good if you just appeared out of nowhere on LaPush so borrow this car if you want." Edward smirked and tossed a set of car keys at me.

"Which car keys are theses for?" I asked.

"Well you'll have to find out now won't you?" Edward smirked and was gone in a flash.

The garage door opened. I pressed the unlocked button on the remote on the keychain that Edward gave me. The lights flashed on a 2007 midnight blue Ferrari.

"Oh no way! Swwwweeeet!" My smile grew wider.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me. "So I take it you like the car I chose for you?" said Edward.

I started to walk around the car to get a good look at it. I noticed when I walked the other way the color of the car changed from midnight blue to black. "What a beautiful car."

Edward smirked "You can use this car as much as you like. Don't worry about gas money, if you need to fill up just use this credit card." Edward tossed a credit card to me.

"It's under your name and it has plenty of money so feel free to go shopping if you want. But I suggest not to go cloths shopping until Alice comes back you know her she loves to shop."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked looking at the credit card.

"You're part of the family now. Besides, I know you do not have any family around here. My family owes you for today. Just think of it as a small thank you." Edward leans against his silver Volvo. "Besides it nice to have other then family that can speak Japanese. It's not a common spoken language around here."

"Yeah you have a point there. All our spells are now in Japanese. I was able to transfer a lot of magic just so the spells to work in Japanese. My sister can still only say them in English though but I am teaching her to try to say them in her mind. That hasn't work out as well as I'm hoping it will." I placed my finger on my chin thinking aloud. "I wonder what you guys would do if I did something big to help the family." I softly smiled to myself.

"Well if that does happen then that Ferrari will be yours then." Edward had a wide grin on his face. "I know my family wouldn't mind giving it to you."

My eyes widen. "Oh my goodness Edward thank you soooooo much!" I quickly threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"To be honest Luna-Aria I'm a bit surprised on how fast your movements are especially for a human." He softly chuckled. "You should get going now. We'll talk later." Edward softly padded me on the head.

I let out a squeak noise when he padded me.

He smiled and walked out of the garage.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reading the second chapter. Stay tuned for more Equinox. Ja Ne


End file.
